


[圭云/源声] 那時的我們（三十）

by Haruharuyan



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruharuyan/pseuds/Haruharuyan
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, Choi Siwon/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Kudos: 6





	[圭云/源声] 那時的我們（三十）

#小学生文笔  
#医院背景  
#alpha源 x omega云 x alpha圭

曺圭賢來到的時候已經察覺空氣中混合了一個alpha和金鈡云的信息素，於是他也毫不忌違地把自己的信息素釋放出來。崔始源當然知道這是一個alpha對抗的本能，可是他也不自控地加重了自己信息素，一時間紅酒和罌粟就在屋子無聲地戰鬥着。

「鈡云哥呢？」

「我和他做了。」

曺圭賢來之前已作了最壞打算，在醫院聽到李東海李赫宰說金鈡云一聽到崔始源出了事就二話不說跑了出去找人，就悲觀的想到這兩人今次應該能成了，自己只會是多出來的一個。誰知道這兩人速度那麼快，難道還要找輸家過來說句恭賀說話嗎？

「你是叫我來奚落我嗎？」  
跟預想的不同，曺圭賢以為自己會氣勢十足的質問對方，可惜出來的聲音完全是哭腔。

「他叫了你的名字。」

「嗼啦古唷？」

「我說鈡云在做的時候叫了你的名字。」

「你用信息素壓他嗎？你這個禽獸！！！」  
曺圭賢衝上前抓住崔始源的衣領，想要揍他。

「是他親口說想要我的！只是他也喜歡你... 所以我把你叫來，是問你可以接受他這份喜歡嗎？如果你不接受，可以離開；如果你接受，你可以...」

「可以甚麼？你不會只做了但沒有標記他吧？你把鈡云哥當甚麼？」

「我只打了半個標記。你也是學醫的，應該知到腺體可以承受的信息素量；只要短時間內注入兩種信息素，是可以同時被兩人標記的。現在決定權在你手，你可以入去和鈡云談談。」

崔始源也不清楚是因為對金鈡云的愛比想像中還要多，還是所謂的紳士風度、騎士精神。他只知道就算剛才完全標記了金鈡云，人兒心裡還是會放不下曺圭賢；倒不如就繼續和他鬥下去，至少這次兩個人是站在同一條起跑線吧。

面對這突如奇來的提案，曺圭賢有點不知所措。理智告訴他不應該接受，但體內卻有種燥動想要把理智瓦解。屋子裡有金鈡云的玫瑰香、有自己的紅酒香、還有一種不知名的味道在撩撥。 曺圭賢不想深究，忠於本能有啥問題？身體比思考快一步，越過崔始源就向散發着濃濃玫瑰香的房間走去。

看到床上人兒的一瞬間，所有道德枷鎖都在剎那消失。曺圭賢急急脫光衣服鑽進被窩，嘴唇曖昧地輕印着被別人標記過的腺體。金鈡云被身後人的鼻息，一下一下噴在頸窩上弄得自己癢癢的，他挪一挪身子。

「哥～我來了。」

「嗯？圭賢，你怎麼會...」  
金鈡云轉頭對上曺圭賢烏溜溜的雙眼，雙唇就被封住了。房間裡殘留的罌粟和新加入紅酒香再次入侵了金鈡云的腦袋，曺圭賢出現在這裡是有多麼不合理這事實一點都不重要。

「哥，你要拋棄我了嗎？」

「啊...沒有...」

「那你想要我嗎？」

毛茸茸的腦袋從後頸沿着尾骨一路吻下去，金鈡云覺得全身都敏感得要命，每一個濕濕暖暖的吻都令他身體熱了一度，哪還說得出拒絕的話？可是發問的人堅決地等待答案才肯進行下一步，繼續在他的身上到到處點火。

「圭...給我...圭吶...」

曺圭賢應聲把手伸向金鈡云漸漸抬頭的分身，秀氣的柱身第一次被別人握住套弄起來。才經歷初夜的身子經不起這樣的對待，沒一會兒就交代在曺圭賢手上。

「哥，你爽完了，現在給我好嗎？」  
金鈡云感覺到身後那根炙熱巨物已抵在自己兩片圓渾中間。曺圭賢說完便含着他的耳垂吸允着，高潮過後的身子又軟成一灘水，根本無力抵抗。胸前的兩點被拉長撥弄，又揉又揑，痛感和快感交叉刺激，剛經歷情潮的omega慢慢眼神失去焦點，身後人把握住戀人放鬆的一刻，扶住腰就把自己整根捅入，開始抽插。

「嗯啊.....圭...你慢點....」

「哥下面好緊，吸得我好舒服，我慢不下來。」

曺圭賢雙手緊緊環抱住金鐘云，每一下肏干都想操到最深處。感覺懷抱中人開始適應了情事，曺圭賢一把抱起了金鈡云站起來。

「圭！你想干嗎？」

「你！」

金鈡云被曺圭賢用把尿的姿勢抱着，抱人的使壞一鬆手，被抱的就會整個往下坐，體內的陽具立即捅到前所未有的深處。

「啊啊啊啊！！！不要這樣！！要瘋了！！！」金鈡云用雙手撐住曺圭賢的手臂，避免自己再跌坐下去。

「哥別說謊，你看你的淫水弄得我整條腿都濕了！」

隨着曺圭賢一步一步走向門邊的全身鏡，陽具已頂到生殖腔口的小縫。

「啊啊！啊！！不要操進那裡....求求你....圭...」恐懼和快感交煎讓金鈡云失去理智，他閉着眼把頭埋在曺圭賢的肩上，哀求着。

「哥，別怕！我會等你願意才完全標記你，現在和我一起享受就好。」曺圭賢把他抱高一點，稍稍遠離生殖腔。

「嗯.....嗯嗯.....」

「現在張開眼看看。」

金鈡云睜開眼睛，原來兩人已經站到門邊的連身鏡前。鏡中自己雙腳被大大的分開，透明但黏稠的液體沾滿了兩人相連的地方，而且還一直流到曺圭賢的大腿上。

「我不想看～」金鈡云閉上眼睛抗議。

「你不張開眼睛我就鬆手。到時就是你自己把生殖腔套在我的雞巴上。」說着同時手一鬆。

「啊啊... 你騙我.... 你騙子.....」

「嚇你的，哥別哭。我想看着你，也想你看着我，好嗎？」

金鈡云屈服了，看着自己小穴的那片皮肉被撐成半透明，粗長的陽具進進出出，每次都伴隨着噗哧噗哧的聲音。整個身體像一隻熟透的蝦子，原本粉紅色的兩點被弄得又紅又腫，嘴邊還留着接吻完拉出來的銀絲。  
身後的alpha 眼神想將自己拆骨入腹，但自己的表情卻是淫蕩又享受。這不是認識的自己，他好想哭，卻被肏到哭不出聲，張開口只有舒服的呻吟。

「我操得你舒服嗎？哥～喜歡我大力干你嗎？」

「啊！圭吶...嗯....嗯...始源啊！！！」

崔始源一直都在房門外，兩個人都淫聲浪語都聽得一清二楚，分身早已漲得難受，這刻終於等到戀人呼喊自己的名字，急不及待就開門進入房間。打開門那色情的畫面讓崔始源迅速進入狀態，立即吻上那叫着他名字的小嘴，兩手在胸前兩點肆虐。 金鈡云承受不了前後的夾攻，精神早已迷失在情慾裡，下腹一緊，一柱白液射在崔始源身上上。曺圭賢被經歷高潮的穴肉一絞，也射了在金鈡云裡面。

崔始源抱過金鈡云放低他的腿，要他雙手扶住書桌。可是射過兩次的人兒腿都站不直了，崔始源只好將人放上桌上。正當崔始源那根粗大再一次頂進金鈡云下體時，他根本坐都坐不住了，整個人仰後撞向牆壁，砰！這下崔始源心痛了，急急抱着人兒坐到床邊。  
他讓軟成一灘水的人兒跨坐在自己身上，握着纖腰前後搖動。金鈡云像小貓一樣伏在他肩上，隨着體內那根挺動發出嗚嗚嚶嚶的聲音。然後一個轉身，崔始源將金鈡云壓在床上，架起他一條腿再瘋狂抽插。

「我⋯⋯又⋯要去了⋯⋯始源吶⋯⋯」

「云云，我們一起。」  
崔始源用手封住對方的鈴口，並加快肏干的速度。

「不⋯⋯讓我射⋯⋯啊啊⋯⋯」

「就到了，云吶！」

在高潮一刻崔始源鬆開手，兩個人同時射了出來。金鈡云以為終於可以從情事中脫身了，然而眼角瞄到那雙葡萄般的蟲子眼已在床邊準備接力了。金鈡云完全體會到漫漫長夜的意思......


End file.
